Taking Over Me revised
by Bluestray
Summary: After Mariah dies in an accident, Bryan can't help but think of her. Taking over me by Evanescence. Plz read and review! it's better than it sounds!
1. Taking Over Me!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters, nor do I own the song "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence, I just own 4 cats, 6 dogs, and 1 fish! )

Chapter 1: Taking Over Me

You don't remember me but I remember you,

(Bryan's POV)

Mariah. I could no longer hold her in my arms, because she was gone. I wonder if she remembers me. I know I will always remember her.

I lie awake and try so hard, not to think of you, but who can decide what they dream? And dream I do…

I can't sleep, it's hard to, when all I can do is think of her. And when I do sleep, I dream of her, and how we used to be so close. I could feel her warmth but now I can't. Everyone has tried to comfort me, but they've all failed, just like me. I failed her. I failed to save her.

I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you, I have to be with you, to live to breathe, you're taking over me…

Mariah. I sighed. I want you back, but I can't have you back can I? I'll give up everything just to get you back. I would give up my blade and even my life just to get you back. That's how far I'd go to get her back. She's taken over me. Once she was with me, but now she's gone and once more I am alone.

Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand, I knew you loved me then…

I remember when we first met, she looked past my frozen barrier and saw the real me. She helped me by just grabbing my hand and leading me to the right path.

I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you, I have to be with you, to live to breathe, you're taking over me…

I ran my hand over her tombstone, it had only been a week since it had happened. Since that asshole drunk driver hit her. I was suppose to be hit, but with Mariah and her good heart, pushed me out of the way, so she would be hit instead. I can feel tears running down from my eyes, but I didn't care, so I just let them fall. I remember waiting for the doctor to come out and tell us the news. Telling us they did all they could but it was to late. My beautiful mountain cat who had always been strong and pulled through everything suddenly became vulnerable and death took that chance, and took her away from us…from me. Damn it! I screamed at no one but myself. Dammit Mariah! Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me? Why Mariah? More tears fell down my face. She was gone and I was alone and broken.

I look in the mirror and see your face, if I look deep enough, so many things inside that are, just like you are taking over me…

Suddenly a small gust of wind came and with it came a sound but not just any sound a laugh. But it wasn't just any laugh….it was Mariah's laugh. I looked up and saw a young woman, smiling, and slowly she spoke. "Hello Bryan." I smiled back and stuttered. It was her, my mountain cat, my one love. I quickly wiped away my tears and answered back. "Hello Mariah."

End chapter 1!

Bluestray: okay ppl, it's up 2 U to decide if you want me to continue on with this story or keep it at a one-shot, so when you review put your votes in!

one-shot

add chapter(s)

Plz read and review!


	2. Shock

Bluestray: Alright then…by a few demands I am posting the 2nd chapter to my story so enjoy ppl!

Disclaimer: Read the first Chapter

Chapter 2: Flashback of the accident

"Mariah…I-I don't know what to say." Bryan stared at her astonished. Mariah smiled. "You still haven't changed Bryan. I am glad." Bryan chuckled before frowning slightly. Reaching for her hand only to have it go through. Taking a step back Mariah held her hand and stared at Bryan with realization. "Bryan…I am sorry." Turning away from him she walked to a small bench she sat down and put her face in her hands and started to cry. Bryan walked over and sat next to her and started to put an arm around her before remembering that he could no longer hold her. "Mariah…it's not your fault…it's that asshole who was drunk! Don't blame yourself." Mariah looked up at him tears flowing from her eyes. "Bryan I have visited my family, my friends, and you and I have noticed that they still mourn…why!" Mariah resumed her crying. "Mariah, it's because it takes time to heal. It was hard for us to see you ripped away from this world." Mariah stopped her crying, before asking Bryan a question. "Bryan?" Bryan stared at his angel…sadness showing in his eyes. "Hm?" "What was it like?" He could only stare at her with confusion. "What was 'what' like?" Mariah looked down at the ground before answering.

"What was it like…seeing me die?" Bryan took a deep breath. "Well Mariah…it went like this…"

/Flashback/

A few teams were at a restaurant watching in disgust as Tyson and Daichi stuffed their mouths full with food. "That has got to be the most horrorific thing I have ever seen." Spencer commented. "Mhm." Was what most of the beybladers from the teams agreed. "Hey look here comes the lovebirds." Kevin shouted and pointed to the couple across the street. (AN: a.k.a. Bryan and Mariah.) The teams smiled…not long ago had the couple gotten together. It was quite the sight to see. They watched them cross the street together hand in hand not knowing that in just a few seconds those hands would be ripped apart. Suddenly a lot of screaming was heard. Bryan and Mariah looked up to see a speeding car heading straight towards them. "Bryan…look out!" Mariah pushed Bryan out of the way only to have the car hit her. "Bryan looked up from his spot to see Mariah lying on the road in a small pool of blood, people surrounding her a few pulling out their phones to report the tragic accident. "MARIAH!" Bryan ran over the teams not far behind him. After reaching her body he held her close. "Bryan…I…love you." Bryan shook his head…"don't you die on me Mariah." Mariah smiled weakly, "I won't…I promise." She started to close her eyes. "Mariah." She opened her eyes, "Don't worry I am not going anywhere, I just need to rest." She closed her eyes again. Bryan kissed her forehead and for the first time let tears fall down from his eyes. "Bryan is she…" Bryan looked up at Kai and shook his head. "We need to get her to the hospital Bryan." As if on cue an ambulance pulled up, and two paramedics came out with a stretcher. "We'll take it from here folks…please clear the area!" Sadly Bryan had to let go of his love but soon he would be reunited with her. "Alright let's go." The ambulance took off at full speed. "Bryan don't worry…she'll be ok." Bryan stared off at where the ambulance had taken off. 'I can only hope.'

Meanwhile and the ambulance

"Steve what do we have?" a female voice asked. A male voice replied, "Kelly we have a hit and run, and this girl is losing a lot of blood." Mariah drifted in and out of consciousness, breathing becoming shallower. "You just hold on ma'am. We'll get you to the hospital." The ambulance continued towards its destination…the emergency room.

In the ER

Doctor John prepared himself for surgery. "Dr. John are you ready?" He turned and nodded his head. "nurse lets start." Mariah's breathing became shallower, turning her head to stare at the heart monitor she whispered softly, "Bryan, I love you." Then everything stopped. "That's it, we did all we could. Nurse, clean up while I share the news with her company that is waiting downstairs." The nurse nodded. 'This is always the hard part.'

In the waiting room

"She's gonna be okay right Lee?" Kevin looked at his teammate, tears welling up in his eyes. Lee's lip began to tremble, before answering, "yeah Kevin. She'll make it." Kevin weakly smiled and stared around the waiting room, watching all the teams, then watched Bryan who was looking down at the ground. 'I guess the guy really does have emotions. I mean Bryan has been known not to show any emotions, but I guess Mariah changed all of that. Heh who would've known.' Kevin chuckled to himself. Then stared at Ray, who was near the door waiting for the doctor to come out. As if on cue the doctor did come out but looked grim. Soon the doctor was bombarded with questions by all of the teams. "Is she okay?" was what most of the questions were. Putting his hand up to silence them, he looked down then looked up. "I am sorry, we did everything we could but I am afraid it wasn't good enough. Your friend passed away just a few minutes ago." Bryan stood behind the crowd shaking. Starting to run only to be caught by Tala and Kai. "No, let me go! Just…" Bryan collapsed to the floor letting more tears flow from his eyes. Lee and the rest of the White Tiger X members were comforted by a few other people from the other teams. "Bryan…I love you." Bryan looked around then realized she was still there she was still alive but in spirit.

/End Flashback/

"And that's how it was." Mariah stared at him and stared back at the ground. "Bryan…there was something I'd been meaning to tell you." Bryan stared at her even more confused then before. "Mariah, what's wrong?" Mariah shook, before answering his question. "Bryan I wasn't the only one that died." Bryan shook his head. "Mariah I don't understand." Mariah stood up and wrapped her arms around herself before turning around and stared at him tears running down her cheeks. "Bryan he that driver took away our child as well."

K ppl I am gonna leave you at a cliffie! Mwuhahahahahahaha! So tell me what u think…I would like at least 4 reviews before I update the next chapter! Bwuhaha! Plz read and review! L8r!


	3. unexpected guest part1

Bluestray: Hey people, here I am with the third chapter of the story, so enjoy. And also I want to thank you for reviewing so far, please continue doing so. Alright on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters from Beyblade just the plot.

Chapter 3: Goodbye For Now

Previously from the last chapter: "Bryan he that driver took away our child as well."

Bryan could only stare at her with shock written all over him. "Mariah…are you positive? I mean yeah we had sex a few times but...you're sure?" Mariah turned nodding her head, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Only Hilary and Kai knew. I wanted to tell you so much but I was afraid." She turned and began to cry even harder than before, her whole frame trembling. "Mariah…why…why were you afraid to tell me?" Turning to look at him, she wiped away her previous tears before answering. "Because I was afraid you wouldn't love me anymore. That you would consider me a slut or something." Mariah took deep breaths and looked down at the ground. "Mariah…what the hell made you think that I wouldn't love you anymore? I love you, or have you forgotten that?" Raising her head sharply, she stared at him eyes wide open. "Bryan-I-I didn't mean it like that. Please don't get mad at me. Please don't." What was once filled with anger was soon replaced with sadness. "Mariah…look at me please." She stared at him straight in the eye, her eyes filling up with tears. "Mariah…I love you and I don't want you to forget that. Alright?" She nodded and smiled and he smiled back. Together the couple walked back to the bench and sat side by side and watched the sun go down. Only after did it go down did Bryan realize what time it was. "Oh shit!" This outburst startled Mariah who had started to nod off. "Mmm…what is it?" Bryan looked at his angel, "Mariah I have to go but I don't want to leave you alone." Mariah smiled. "Silly, I am never alone. I'm with you always remember?" Bryan chuckled. "Can I come see you tomorrow?" Mariah simply nodded. "Alright I'll see you then. I love you." Bryan walked off heading towards the exit of the cemetery. Mariah waved and shouted back, "I love you too Bryan!" Soon Mariah disappeared into the air, waiting till the tomorrow when Bryan would come back to visit her.

Quietly trying to get into his apartment that he shared with the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys without waking them up was a challenge for Bryan. He almost made it, but sadly the creak in the floorboard gave his presence away. "Bryan is that you?" came Tala's voice. 'Dammit!' Bryan thought before answering. "Yeah it's me." A few lights clicked on and there stood Kai and Tala arms crossed stern looks on their face. "Where the hell have you been Bryan? You've been gone for 5 hours and you missed training!" Bryan sighed. 'They are like a mom yelling at her kid.' The thought of mom and kid made him think of Mariah and the news she told him. 'I wonder how the guys would react if I told them that I was a father or was.' "Sorry guys, I went to visit Mariah and I lost track of time." Kai and Tala's faced softened up a little, "Bryan, we're sorry we didn't know where you were and stuff and with all that's happened well you catch our drift?" Bryan nodded; he was glad that he had people who actually cared. 'Mariah cared a lot more though.' He grimaced at the thought; it reminded him of the accident. Suddenly the door knocked. "I'll get it." Bryan offered. He opened the door only to find a fist in the face. "How dare you! You sleazy bastard!" The figure stepped in to the apartment and picked Bryan up by the collar of his shirt and raised his fist to throw another punch.

Bluestray: Ha, another cliffie! I am so evil aren't I? I would like at least 3 reviews before I update again! Please read and review! L8r ppl!


	4. unexpected guest part2

Bluestray: k, ppl this is it. My fourth chapter! Weeeeee! Lol! K on with the story! And think u all of my loyal reviewers!

Chapter 4: An Enemy is Jealous

Previously In Chapter 3:

Suddenly the door knocked. "I'll get it." Bryan offered. He opened the door only to find a fist in the face. "How dare you! You sleazy bastard!" The figure stepped in to the apartment and picked Bryan up by the collar of his shirt and raised his fist to throw another punch.

It was Ray. "Ray calm down man." Tala stood between Bryan and Ray. "Tala I am sorry but I am not going to stop till I kill him." Bryan stood wide-eyed; it was so unlike Ray to speak such language. 'Lee I can understand but Ray? But then again he always had a thing for her.' "Ray you'd better down or else I'll do something that I will not regret!" Kai intervened glaring his usual 'I hate all of you' glare. "Oh yeah what's that?" Ray sneered and glared straight back. "THIS!" Kai swung his fist into Ray's stomach, which caused Ray to lose his breath. "Kai? What the fuck!" Ray clutched his stomach while catching his breath. "Kai what the fuck was that for?" Kai glared even more. "For many things Ray. You need to let this grudge against Bryan go…NOW!" Kai's anger rose more and more. Bryan stood up, and walked over to Ray, and frowned. "You know what your problem is?" Ray breathed deeply, eyes turned to slits. "WHAT?" Bryan smirked before answering. "You're just jealous. And I sort of regret not killing ya before. I mean after what you did to her." Ray gasped and stuttered. "How…how did you find out!" Bryan glared and raised a fist. "Because she told me…she was afraid… and I don't blame her…after you raped her and all!" Everyone went wide-eyed. "I was just showing her, her rightful place on the team!" Bryan scoffed before he raised his voice and started to yell. "So you had to rape her just to prove something to her!" Bryan punched Ray in the face knocking Ray off balance. He walked over to where Ray was laying, when suddenly he heard a whispery voice. Tala and Kai turned around to come face to face with…

Bluewolfstray: hehe another cliffy, to find who the whispery voice is I need a few reviews! So plz review! L8r ppl's!


End file.
